


Amusing.

by muppetcrayz



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muppetcrayz/pseuds/muppetcrayz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros and Gamzee go to the amusement park. It's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amusing.

**Author's Note:**

> On tumblr here: http://whatacutelittlejohn.tumblr.com/post/28728833838/

You never realized how freaking loud you were until you met Gamzee, whose every word was calm and slow and quiet, like all of his sentences were picked out just for you. You knew for a fact that some of them were.

Like, “I love you, Tavros,” and “Everything’s okay, Tav.”

And then you’re all, “I LOVE YOU TOO, GAMZEE!!” You’d think that for being severely socially anxious, you would be quiet or timid or something, but no.

Today, your dear matesprit Gamzee has decided to force you to go to an amusement park, despite the fact that you hate leaving the house and you can’t walk.

“Gamzeeeeeee I don’t wanna gooooo.”

“Why not? It’ll be fun.” he pets your hair and you blush tan - apparently trolls blush their blood colors. No wonder Karkat hides when he’s embarrassed.

“But…” you look down at your legs and poke one. It, unsurprisingly, doesn’t react.

“But,” he bends to kiss you, which always gets that warm squishy feeling inside. “You’re perfect just the way you are, man,”

You nod a couple of times, not in agreement but in thought. “I guess we can go.”

He grins and breaks out into a run, wheeling you down and iiiiinto the park. It’s huge and scary but you feel safe, really safe, with Gamzee here. Now that you’re in, your über-helpful boyfriend is making you go on a roller coaster.

“Look, dude, we’ll leave the chair here,” he points, “Then I’ll sit with you. It’ll be fun.”

“Or sickening!!! Zee, you forgot about SICKENING!!”

He makes a ‘bluh’ face. “Told you to stop callin’ me that, man!”

Oops.

“GAMzee, you forgot about sickening!!”

“If you puke, you can tell me ‘I told you so’ all you want, Tav,” He rolls his eyes and picks you up. “You’re gettin’ light, babe.”

Even after half a year of matespritship you still got butterflies when he called you stuff like that. “Yeah, I know. Nothin’ bad though.” You let him set you down, then pull him into the car by a purple-spotted pajama pant.

“Hey!!” He giggles and buckles you in.

“Gamzee I can do it myse-” he cuts you off with a kiss and you squee into his mouth.

“Babe. Shut up.” another kiss as you start going and your heart’s in your damn throat. You cant’ tell if it’s because of him or the- WHOA HOLY FUCK AAAH MOINTAAAAIN FUCK AAAH ROLLERCOASTER.

“WHOOOOA GAAAAMMMZEEEEEE!!!!!” WHY DID HE - WHOAAA!!!

“WHAAT TAAAAV?”

“THIS IS SCAAAARRRRRRYYYYYYYY!!!!”

He grins at you when you come to a stop, dizzy. “You didn’t throw up, but you can still say ‘I told you so’.”

“Love you.” That works too, right?

“Love you more, dude.”

“No way.”

“Yes way.” You blush again. It’s not likely.


End file.
